Unexpected affections
by Boendal
Summary: Ruri is captured by Academy and she is forced to go to the ball with the person she hates. Litle did she know that this ball would be the beging of quite unexpected affections. YurixRuri


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V**

 **Unexpected Affections**

A purple haired girl was lying on a large bed. The bed was covered with dark blue covers. She was currently staring at the celling. The celling resembled starry sky. The room was colored in various shades of dark blue and purple. Those were her favorite colors. The room was enormous. It had a big wardrobe with all kinds of clothes. A flat screen TV was standing on a small table in front of the bed. The table had two glass doors. There were numerous disks with all kinds of movies there. In the far left corner of the room was a small kitchenette where you could make coffee or tea and of course eat. There was a red wood door near the bed. The wall to the right had two large white doors. One of them had a small window with an open able hole under it.

The door flew open and a green haired girl entered the room. She turned to the owner of the room. "Hey Ruri what are you doing?" asked the guest.

"Staring at the wall" said the purple haired girl without even looking at her newfound friend. The green haired female sighed. She walked up to bed, sat down and lied down onto Ruri's hips.

"Let's at least watch a movie or something" suggested the guest.

"Rin what are we doing? We should be trying to run away from this damned place and not just lay around and do nothing" said the citizen of Xyz dimension as she sat up and looked at her inter dimensional twin.

"Sis we have tried that. We have tried five times. Even if we can get out from this room that is located in a tower if you had forgot. We can't cross the sea on our own. I am not even mentioning that version of Yugo. The guy is terribly strong and sadistic" noted Rin. The purple haired female sighed and slammed back down onto the bed.

"Yeah Yuri is quite an obstacle"

"I think he has a thing for you so maybe instead of dueling you should use your female charm on him. Maybe he would even turn onto our side" suggested the green haired girl.

"Rin!" shouted Ruri as she grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting her twin with it. She had a small blush on her face. "Like hell I would ever do that! I would rather die! I will never flirt with him even if my life would depend on it! If he has a crush on me than I will break his heart with the biggest spiked hammer I can find!" kept on shouting the girl as she continued hitting her currently laughing friend who was trying to defend herself with her hands. Then Rin grabbed another pillow and started hitting back. Now both girls were laughing. It was something they rarely did in this place.

Then a voice was heard from behind the door. It was awfully familiar for both of the girls. It wasn't a pleasant thing to hear.

"May I come in?" asked a smug voice from behind the door.

"If I will say 'no' will you go away?" asked Ruri.

"I will take that as 'yes'" said the male voice as the lock on the doors clicked a few times and they opened. A pink haired boy entered the room. He was wearing a jacket that resembled general's uniform. He was wearing a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want Yuri?" asked the green haired girl.

"I brought your dinner" said the boy as he pulled in a tray with various meals.

"We know you come here only when you want something from us now spill" ordered Ruri.

"I can come a lot more if you so desire but you are right my lady. There would be held a ball and I would like to escort you there" said the pink haired duelist.

"What?! No. If you want a date then go look for it at some other place. I am not going" stated the purple haired girl.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are going either way. You can only choose to go with me or one of the soldiers and trust me their manners are nonexistent" said Yuri with his usual expression.

Rin pulled her twin by the arm closer to herself.

"Ru I know it's unpleasant but he is probably your best bet. If you absolutely have to go there then better go with him" whispered the green haired girl. "Forget it I am not going" whispered back the purple haired female.

"Have I mentioned that one of Academia's best warriors has your brother. He hadn't made a move just yet but if you will refuse to go to the ball then he will strike. He had already defeated him once although your brother managed to get away he won't be able to do it again" said the boy with a sadistic smirk. Ruri growled in anger.

"Fine. When does it starts?"

"I will be waiting by your door at eight o'clock. Make sure you look pretty" said Yuri as he left the room just as a pillow flew at him and hit the door.

"I hate him!" said the girl as she walked up to a closet and started looking through the dresses that were given to her.

"Now I am dead sure he likes you" said Rin as she joined her friend in the quest to find the best dress.

Several hours later Ruri was ready. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was hugging her curves and bared her back. It ended with a frilly skirt that almost reached her knees. Her hair was done in a simple pony tail. Both girls didn't know that much about the hair so it was the best they could do.

Then the girls heard a knock on the door. Rin pulled her twin into a quick hug and wished her good luck. The purple haired girl took a deep breath and exited her room. Indeed Yuri was waiting her. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, a white button up shirt with a vest. He was also wearing a neck tie. Ruri didn't want to admit it but he looked handsome.

"Shall we?" asked the boy as he offered his elbow to the girl.

"How disgusting" muttered the female. They have reached their destination rather quick. They were currently facing large doors. Yuri pushed open them and the teens entered a gigantic hall.

It had a circular shape. The windows were covering most of the walls. A large golden chandelier was hanging at the middle of the celling. It was the source of all light at the room. A slow music was playing at the room. Many people all in fancy and expansive looking clothes were dancing at the room.

Yuri pulled his date into the center of the room. He put his hands on her waist and Ruri was forced to put her hands around his neck. They started dancing. Then the music became quicker and it was similar to tango. A smirk appeared on Ruri's face. She puller the boy closer to her and kicked him in the ribs with her knee. From the side it looked like a quite organic part of the dance. Yuri let out a small hiss but his permanent smirk grew bigger. He grabbed one of her hands and pushed the girl away from him onto the range of the fully spread arms. Then he pulled her in rather violently. It caused pain to Ruri. When she came close to the boy he took a step to the side and grabbed the girl by the lower part of her back. It caused the girl to bend. It was rather painful as well. After a few seconds the pink haired duelist pulled her in once again.

Now Ruri wanted revenge. She repeated her kick from before but this time her target was a little bit lower. She hit him between the legs and it caused Yuri to loose his cool for a few seconds. His lips were pressed into a thin line. The girl thought that she had never smirked wider then this second but after a few seconds the smirk returned to boy's face.

"Nice one. I think I like this violent side of you" whispered the boy. The music was coming to an end and the female thought that she had won this battle until right before the end of the music Yuri pulled Ruri closer to him and smashed his lips onto hers. He quickly forced his tongue into her mouth and started a rather passionate kiss. The girl was furious she put her hands onto the back of his head and pulled him in even more and then she bit him. She was biting him so hard that she even started filling a metallic taste in her mouth but he boy didn't pull away. He released her only when they started running out of breath.

When he pulled away his smirk grew bigger. He licked some blood of his lips. All the people in the room were staring at them. Ruri didn't know what to do so she did what first came in mind. She slapped Yuri and then stomped away in the direction of her room. The boy quickly followed her.

Finally Ruri reached her room and was ready to open the door to her room when a hand slammed onto the door near girl's head. It was Yuri. He put his other hand under her chin and drew closer to her until only an inch was separating them.

"Thank you for the great night but next time I want the kiss to last longer" whispered the boy. Then he pulled back and walked away.

"There won't be a next time" muttered the girl as she entered her room. She heard a faint sound of TV from Rin's room. Ruri went into her twin's room. She pushed open the door and stomped into the room. It was almost exact copy of her own room except for the fact that it was colored in various shades of green.

"How did your date went?" asked the green haired girl.

"Awful. It had ended with me making out with that jerk. I bit his tongue" said the purple haired female as she jumped onto the bed and was now lying with her face in the covers. It caused Rin to giggle.

"It seems like you are quite violent passionate lowers" joked the green haired girl. Her friend groaned in response.

As she was lying in the bed trying to lessen her anger a troubling understanding dawned on her. Today she learned that she really like kissing pink haired duelist from fusion dimension.

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. I know it's quite a strange pariing but I kind of like YutoxSelena so those two were the only ones left. We know nothing about Ruri's character so far and I thought she would be kind of like this but I guess she ended up similar to Selena. Have a nice day and please review.**


End file.
